Episode:Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Part 1)
| image = | caption = Al and Steve get the ball rolling in the Bundy home in episode 5 of Season 2 of MWC. | season = 2 | episode = 5 | taping = September 18, 1987 | airdate = October 18, 1987 | overall = 18 | writers = Tracy Gamble Richard Vaczy | directors = Linda Day | guests = LaRue Stanley Charlotte Crossley Judy Kain Lisa Kahofer Joey D. Vieira Richard Brose Doug Donatelli Christopher Whalley Michael Christian Steve Guri Nick Montgomery George Solomon Billy Hufsey Yvonne de La Paix (uncredited) Lynne Lerner (uncredited) | network = FOX | production = 2.06 | previous = "Buck Can Do It" | next = "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Part 2)" | imdb = tt0642275 }} is the fifth episode of Season 2 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 18th overall episode in the series. Written by Tracy Gamble and Richard Vaczy, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on October 18, 1987. Synopsis While Al and Steve are occupied by a female employee who fixes the Bundy's refrigerator, Peggy invites Marcy to a strip club with the girls. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest Stars *LaRue Stanley as Fanny *Charlotte Crossley as Louise *Judy Kain as Sheila *Lisa Kahofer as Wanda *Joey D. Vieira as Ernest *Richard Brose as Bouncer *Doug Donatelli as Construction Worker *Christopher Whalley as Cowboy *Michael Christian as Skippy (as Mike Christian) *Steve Guri as Mervyn *Nick Montgomery as Leon *George Solomon as Announcer (voice only) *Bill Hufsey as Zorro (as Billy Hufsey) *Yvonne de La Paix as Overheated Patron (uncredited) *Lynne Lerner as Friend (uncredited) Quotes *''has invited Steve to watch an attractive repair girl fix his refrigerator'' *'Steve:' You brought me all the way over here just to see that? *'Al:' Uh-huh. *'Steve:' Thanks, Al! *'Al:' at the butt of the repair-girl Yeah, looks like two little kittens playing gently under some denim. *'Steve:' I think it looks more like an apple, Al. *'Marcy:' Peggy, you just put a dollar bill down that man's pants. Why? *'Peggy:' Because my checkbook makes him walk funny. *'Marcy:' My wedding ring! It's gone! Peggy, I've lost my wedding ring down Zorro's pants! Notes Title *"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" is a famous song originally sung by Robert Hazard, but popularized by Cyndi Lauper. Trivia *Part 1 and 2 of this episode were originally shown as a one-hour episode. *In the original script this episode was not meant to be a two-parter. *Tracy Gamble, who co-wrote this two-parter, went on to create the ABC sitcom 8 Simple Rules, in which Katey Sagal plays the main character Cate Hennessy. *Richard Vaczy, who co-wrote this two-parter, later executive produced an episode of Matrimonio con hijos, the Spanish remake of Married... with Children and all episodes of Schastlivy vmeste (Счастливы вместе), the Russian remake. Locations *Bundy Residence *Troy's Nightclub Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Troy's Nightclub Goofs *When Zorro picks up Marcy you can see all of the studio lights on the "ceiling". *When Marcy "loses" her ring in Zorro's pants you can clearly see her take it off and stuff it in there. External Links * *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Part 1) on Bundyology *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Final Draft Script on albundy.net *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Part 1) - Transcript on albundy.net *#18 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 2 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter